


Argon

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Modern Mayhem [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Illness, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Modern AU, Modern Middle Earth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: An explanation of Argon in the modern world; or how I explain his absence from the story without having to kill him off.





	Argon

**Author's Note:**

> In canon Argon is the youngest son of Fingolfin, who died at the first battle after they crossed the Grinding Ice (Christopher Tolkien didn't even bother to include him in the finished Silmarillion because he died so early).

When he was born, Argon was a happy, healthy child. Loud and fussy and perfectly normal. All the family (excepting, of course, Feanor) exclaimed how lovely and strong he was. He crawled and walked at a normal, respectable, age (if there were a drew strange bruises, no one commented, all babies bruised when they rolled and played).

_Feanor said he looked like a hairless gorilla._

When he started going to preschool and came home looking like he’s been beaten up no one said anything either. He was roughhousing with his friends, his parents speculated.

_“He's a wimp,” Feanor said._

When he fell down a flight of stairs and gashed his arm and it wouldn't stop bleeding Anaire drove him to the hospital out of fright. She called Fingoflin in tears when they started running blood tests.

_“You're trying to prove he's a genetic mistake?” Feanor asked. “I could have told you that!”_

When the results came back positive for hemophilia Anaire googled the disease. When the search results said, “chronic” and “medically manageable at best” she called her brothers-in-law. 

Feanor ignored the call.

When Finarfin came to the hospital with stuffed bears and flowers she nearly broke his neck as she hugged him. The sight of Argon curled against a Winnie-the-Pooh that was larger than he brought a smile to her face.

Nerdanel sent chocolates.

When Argon went home, medicated and better than he had been before his family began to feel a bit of hope. 

* * *

When Argon was six he started to realize that his brothers were able to do things he wasn't allowed to. His parents told him it was because he was too young, but when his younger cousins began accompanying them on their trips to the park he knew he had been lied to.

The next time Fingon left to babysit their cousins he was downstairs, at the door waiting when Fingon tried to leave.

“Can I go?” Argon asked excitedly. He had bundled up in a sweater and mismatched gloves and a hat that was 'borrowed' from his sister's room.

“No,” Fingon replied with a soft smile, tugging on the hat. “Stay with mummy, okay?”

Argon’s face fell. “But I wanted to go to the park,” he whined, looking to Galadriel, wrapped in a sweater and hanging off Finrod's arm as he waited for Fingon to catch up with them. 

Fingon knelt down to hug his brother. “Stay here, alright? It's for your own good.” When he stood he almost looked guilty, but Argon didn't notice, he was already stomping back to his room to cry. His mother insisted that it was because he could catch a chill. To Argon, that meant one thing: he needed to find something fun indoors.

* * *

When he was eight, the idea had manifested into an obsession. His elder brothers excelled at sports, his sister was just beginning to start, and was already the top of her team. They were sitting around the table, and Fingon and Turgon were recounting their adventures at the last game, which their parents had not been able to attend because it took place during the school days.

“I wanna join the basketball team,” Argon announced suddenly, tired of listening to his elder brothers talk about sports and having nothing to boast about himself. He had seen a flyer for tryouts hanging on the wall beside his classroom, ripped it down, and folded it into his pocket.

Silence fell around the table.

“Can I dad?” he asked, not noticing his mother wince and almost choke. “Tryouts are this week!” He produced the flyer from his pocket and held it out to his father, who didn't make a move to take it.

“Ara,” Fingolfin said patiently. “I think it would be best if you didn't. What about your school work?”

“Why not?” he smiled. “I have a list I made during the class trip to the library of all the benefits of team sports. Its upstairs! Did you know-“

“Arakano,” his mother said softly. “You can't.” 

Fingon and Turgon were pointedly looking at each other, and Aredhel was studying her nails. Argon stood up so fast his chair crashed to the floor, and his siblings jumped.

“It's not fair!” he shouted, storming to his room.

"Arakano!" his father shouted. "Come back here!"

"Just.... let him," Anarie said quietly. They finished their meal in silence.

* * *

Argon's health troubles worsened when he started middle school, perhaps brought on by anxiety. Even though his parents tried anything to help him, but he continued to sicken and found himself in the hospital severely nutrient deficient.

He laid in his hospital bed, barely breathing, quiet and perfectly still. He was sulking. “Shhhh,” Anaire soothed. “Mummy’s here.”

“Mom,” he protested weakly. “I'm twelve, I don't call you mummy anymore!”

She sighed. “Of course, Arakano, of course.”

She patted his cheek and offered him a weak smile, pretending she hadn't heard when the doctors had said they would have to run more tests, hemophilia wasn't enough to explain all his symptoms this time.

* * *

Argon scrambled over the rocks, calling for his brothers. “Wait for me!”

“Arakano!” Finrod grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around him tightly before he could catch the rest of his brothers. “Where are you going?” He teased, hugging his young cousin. 

“Swimming!” he laughed, struggling to pull himself from Finrod's grasp.

“Didn't uncle want you to stay with him?” the blonde asked suspiciously, glancing toward the direction they had come from, where the adults were making lunch, and the lake where the children and teens had gone to play.

“Maybe?” 

Finrod tutted, stroking his hair and taking ahold of his hand. “I'll walk you back.”

“But it's not fair! I want to go swimming!”

“Argon,” Finrod said sternly. “You need to listen to your parents. You don't want to be sick again, do you?” 

Argon threw the towel he had grabbed from the truck in disgust. "What does it matter if I'm sick?" He shouted, shoving Finrod and storming back toward his father. "I can't do anything either way!”

* * *

Argon pushed open the door to the room, listening to the familiar beep of machinery. “Kano?” He stepped inside, shifting the heavy bag over his shoulder.

The limp figure in the bed smiled tiredly and motioned him over. “Hey cousin. How are you?” Maglor asked softly. Argon didn't know what he expected when he came to visit - the smell of smoke perhaps - but it was the same as he remembered every hospital he had ever been in.

Argon sat beside his cousin and smiled broadly. “Well enough. I brought you something.” He set his bag on the table and opened it. “I brought a portable DVD player and some movies.”

“That's very sweet of you,” Maglor said softly. “Thank you.”

“There's also coloring books, and crosswords, and sudoku.”

“Thank you.” Maglor smiled. 

“Mom keeps this around for hospital trips,” Argon explained. “To keep me occupied when I'm in the hospital.” Awkwardly he added, “I thought you might appreciate it.” 

“I do,” Maglor whispered. “I do.”

“I told Dad if there ever was a ‘good’ time to be sick it would be now. Then I'd just be able to keep you company,” he laughed softly. “He didn't find it amusing.”

Maglor grinned. “Aren't you sweet?”

“Am I bothering you?” Argon asked. 

Maglor shook his head. “Why don't we watch a movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> The scene with Maglor in the hospital takes place during [Sorry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3516239).


End file.
